


Call and Response

by ssclassof56



Series: Drabbles and Double Drabbles [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10152098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssclassof56/pseuds/ssclassof56





	

“Where have you two been all morning?” Napoleon asked.

As Illya struggled to speak around a mouthful of egg roll, Faustina answered, “The tissue bank.” The Russian erupted into a coughing fit.

Napoleon looked on in confusion as she pounded his partner’s back. “Where?”

"The tissue bank,” Illya croaked, glaring at Faustina with watering eyes. “I needed information for…um, an experiment I’m conducting.”

“Sounds fascinating,” Napoleon said dryly.

“Oh, it is,” Faustina gushed. “We were just discussing it. Would you like to join us?”

Illya gestured to an empty chair. “Yes, please do. I brought back some samples for analysis.” He scanned the desktop. “Now where did I put those?”

Faustina began poking her chopsticks amongst the Chinese take-out containers. “They’re around here someplace.”

Napoleon grimaced. “Thanks, but I think I’ll skip lunch today.” The door slid shut behind him.

“It was my turn,” Illya complained over her chuckles.

“I can't help that I’m faster on the draw.” Faustina pulled out her Special and blew across the muzzle, then replaced it in its holster. “Besides, Thrush won’t play nicely either.”

“It is an exercise to ensure we are quick-witted in the field, not a game. Next time, I call and you respond.”

“I make no promises.”

The door slid open, and April poked her head in. “Darlings, where have you been hiding?”

Faustina began to answer. To April’s amazement, Illya stuck an egg roll into her mouth. “Rikers Island,” he declared triumphantly.


End file.
